


New Detective on the Job

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: #chicagopd, #erinlindsay, #erinlindsayxreader, #onechicago, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You join the Chicago PD intelligence force, and lucky for you, you meet a cute detective.
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Reader
Kudos: 4





	New Detective on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First name  
> L/n- Last name  
> Y/n- Your name  
> Enjoy :)

Y/n's POV:  
"Listen up! So today as you know we have a new detective on the job, everyone welcome Detective L/n!" Voight begins, as you walk up with your new badge around your neck. You briefly wave hello before heading over to an open desk, opposite a girl in a red leather jacket. She gets up and walks over to you. "Glad to see I'm not the only girl in the unit anymore, I'm Lindsay, Erin Lindsay."

You look around and see all the boys waving to you briefly, before Voight comes out of his office, and starts pinning pictures on the board and scribbling things above them. Lindsay notices your confusion, "Yeah, we ain't fancy here in the 21st, anything we here goes up there." She points the whiteboard as Voight turns to speak. "We are looking for Chuck Johnson for murder, his house is 2817 Raven Avenue, van found parked 2 blocks away with a dead body inside. No I.D on the suspect. Be aware when going near the property. Alright, let's roll out." With that everyone jumps up, and starts to suit up. You help Lindsay get her vest on, and she helps you with yours. "L/n, you're with Atwater, Lindsay with Halstead as usual and then me and Alvin will follow up with Ruzek on tech. " Voight says as you all head down the stairs and out towards the patrol cars. You hop in the car with Atwater.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Kevin. Nice to have another girl around in the unit, it was getting boring just annoying Erin." He says as he starts the car and begins to drive. "I'm F/n, nice to meet you too! It's funny you said that, Lindsay said the exact same thing!" You both laugh gently as you pull up to the house. You gently get out of the car and walk up to the house, hand clutched to the gun holder on your hip." You knock on the door, with no answer. You knock again, and still no answer, to which you grab your radio. "Clearance to enter?" You look over and see Voight nod his head from the car. You kick down the door. "Chicago PD!" You slowly go around clearing each room with Atwater, until you hear a beeping from a cupboard. You check it, and it seems to be a homemade bomb, so you immediately panic. "Echo 2048, Active bomb inside the house, top floor, clear the building, I repeat, clear the building!" At that, you bolt down all 6 flights of stairs, and as you run towards the door, you jump at and knock back Erin, who was about to enter. 

Erin's POV:  
As you were about to enter the house, you feel a force run knock you straight to the ground, followed by a deafening bang from in front of you, which is the bomb going off and blowing half of the house in the air. Y/n lets out a little chuckle, "Saved ya." You jump up, blushing, and dust yourself off, and as you do, you see Jay walk up to you snickering. "Damn Lindsay, didn't know you were bisexual." Voight walks over, slightly furious but also thankful. "Erin! What were you thinking? Did you not get the message?" To which you reply, "No? What message?" Voight snatches your radio, and sees that it's dead. "Well lucky we caught that one now, and not later. Everyone, when we get back to the unit we are changing the batteries on our radios, don't want to pull a Lindsay. I've called fire and bomb squad, they're 5 minutes out." 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a guy running out a back entrance of the street. "After him!" Shouts Voight. Y/n grabs your hand and drags you in the car, before driving in the same direction as he was. After about a minute or so, you cut him off and jump out of the car. "Chicago PD! Get on the ground, hands where I can see 'em!" You grab the guy and cuff him, before throwing him in the back of the car.

Y/n's POV:  
"So, we got you now, no more running. Let me guess, guy touched up your girlfriend, and you killed him? Little extreme don't you think? Or was there something else going on here?" You look up at Lindsay and nod to her to carry on. "I think there was something else going on here, don't you L/n? Tell us Chuck, or we will make you. And trust me, we will." After a while interrogating, you and Lindsay both walk out the room, and send the suspect down to the custody cells. Platt approaches. "Nice work today you two, papers and then you're off shift." 

You walk away and scoff. "I wouldn't exactly call throwing myself out of a building good work but hey, first day in intelligence. Speaking of good work, wanna come to Molly's with me after, Lindsay?" Erin nods. 

Erin's POV:  
You head up to your desk to do paperwork, and Jay walks up with a smirk. "What. was. that?" He lets out a small laugh. "What was what?" You reply, confused. "Hmm I'm not sure, maybe the blushing when she dived on you outside of the building. Come on Lindsay, I know you like her, it's obvious. That being said, liking a detective on their first day is a new one, even for you." You blush and scoff as you jump up, avoiding eye contact with Jay. "I don't know what you think you've got on me Halstead, but my cheeks were just red because it was cold." You grab your jacket off the back of the chair. "Oh come on Erin, we used to date. I can tell when you've fallen, whether you like it or not. Where are you headed anyways?" You turn around and lean against the wall. "Molly's, why?" The blush starts to creep back up your face and Jay smirks again and winks. "Ohhh, well have fun then. Goodnight, Lindsay."

You head into Molly's where you see Y/n sitting at a bar stool on her own, sipping a soft drink. She jumps as you come over to her. "Hey Erin, nice to see you here! I mean I invited you but yeah. Hi." She blushes slightly and orders you a drink. "So, how long have you been intelligence?" You sit down next to her and begin to answer. This goes on for about 10 minutes before Y/n asks, "So, what's with you and Jay? You dating or something?" You smirk slightly and look after. "Why, you jealous?" Y/n begins to stutter. "N-No, it's just they had a no d-dating rule at my old district." You check your watch. "It's getting late, I should probably get home and get some sleep. Oh, and no we aren't dating, I'm single." You both grab your things and walk to the door, waiting for your cab. "You know, I'm glad." She grabs your arm and kisses you on the cheek, leaving a slight mark, before walking home. "Night cutie."


End file.
